Kisses at Midnight
by I'm At My All Time Low
Summary: Sequel to 'Love with a Red Bow' "What are you standing there for? Kiss me." “Wow! Leah Clearwater asking me to kiss her? I never would have dreamed of it!” Blackwater, HAPPY NEW YEAR! One-shot


A/N: So I decided to make a err, New Year's story, I'm sure you all know that at midnight you get your first years kiss from the one you love, well that's what this one is about. Also this is the sequel of 'Love with a red Bow' and it too is a one-shot.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

I shifted adjusting my picture of Jacob with a red bow under the tree in wolf form on my wall and smiled. It was New Years eve and tonight _all_ of La Push would be partying. Both packs, my mom and Billy were going to party here and watch the ball drop as New York celebrated there New Years two hours ahead of us. I put my hands on my hips and looked the picture and smirked that was all to much fun, he does look adorable. I flipped my short hair from my eyes and tapped my chin thinking of which out fit to wear. I nearly jumped out of my Soffee shorts and tank top when I felt someone's strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Eep!"

"Gosh Leah if you weren't ogling over that picture you would have noticed me coming."

"Jacob Black, I really hate you."

"That's just your way of saying you love me right?"

"No, I just really hate you."

"Uh-huh, sure."

I pulled myself from his grasp and put my hands on my waist again and tapped my foot giving him my best glare. He gave me a sheepish grin and it made my glare disappear.

"Can I have a kiss now?"

"No."

"Aw, c'mon Leah!"

"No."

"Leah, please? I know you want too just as much as I do."

My green eyes met his dark chocolate brown ones, the truth was I _did_ want it just as much as he did, maybe a _little_ more then he did. I rolled me eyes and grabbed his hands in mine and pressed my lips against his, and I heard my door open, but I didn't care I was busy at the moment.

"EW! My eyes! I'm scarred!"

I stopped kissing Jacob and looked past him staring at Seth who was attempting to rip his eyes out.

"Knock next time, then maybe you won't be scarred, next time we could be doing something worse, kiddo."

"LEAH! I don't want to hear about that! Oh sick, gross! I need brain soap! You know what I'm leaving, just don't be to loud! Ew…."

I snickered at his expression as he turned shaking his head mumbling about the birds and the bees. I looked at Jacob who was trying not laugh and I kissed him.

"Leah, you know its not nice to ruin little kids innocence."

"Eh, I just wanted to scare him, now I have to find something to wear, eh, I'll just probably stick with Soffees and tank tops."

"No fancy dresses that are strapless and shows a lot of skin?"

"Sorry, but I'm not trying to freeze."

"And shorts and spaghetti straps don't?"

"Nope, now get out of here, I need to brush my hair."

"Oh, I'm sure you don't need me to leave."

"Yes I do, you're distracting."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Not really, because then I can't brush my hair."

"Well, hmm I don't know…"

"Out, I'll see you later."

"Sure, sure."

**Later that day at 11:30pm…**

I sat the couch watching the giant party going on in Time Square and the Pussycat Dolls where on, I love the Pussycat Dolls and they were singing my favorite song, 'I Hate This Part'. I sat on Jacob's lap and had my arm draped around his neck and everyone was talking and eating. I chucked my empty cup at Embry's head and he glared at me.

"What was that for!"

"Move your damn head!"

"Okay, you could have asked nicely you know."

"I'm Leah Clearwater, not Bella Swan."

"Err, good point…"

"Asshole."

I felt Jacob set his head my should and his warm breath on my ear and it sent shivers down my spin. Then he mumbled so only I heard him.

"Leah its about to the New Year just be nice."

"Aw, but that's no fun."

"Well its not always fun."

"I know, what time is it?"

"Eleven fifty."

"Seriously? Time flies…"

"Yeah, so who are you going to kiss when its midnight?"

"Hmm, lets see there's Quil, there's Embry and…"

"And?"

"Well I _guess_ you too."

"I feel hurt."

He pretended to look hurt and I gave him a peck on the lips and then I smacked him upside the head. I turned back to watching the T.V. and there was five minuets left and I heard a popping noise and saw someone had those snappy rock things. I looked around and saw everyone enjoying themselves.

"Leah there's two minuets left."

"I know."

"So what's your resolution?"

"Mine? To grow my hair out, I'm sick of short hair."

"Well, that's easy. Mine's would be to love you till you're sick of me."

"That's going to be hard to keep, you know that?"

"I know."

"One minuet left!"

I heard Claire yell above everyone and she ran and sat on Emily's lap and Quil looked like his puppy was killed. I patted Quil's back and made comment.

"Quil, it's okay, just wait twenty more years."

"Leah, that's _not_ funny."

"Yes it is, why? Because the imprint makes you seem like a pedophile."

"HEY! Don't go there!"

Then I saw Claire Jump off Emily's lap and climb up onto the table and she stared at the clock, she was bright for a two year old and she held up ten fingers and she looked at everyone.

"Ready!? TEN!"

Everyone but me was counting and I heard Jacob whisper in my ear.

"C'mon Leah, you have to do this."

"Seven!"

"No."

"Six!"

"Fine."

"Five."

"Four!"

"Three"

"Two"

Then for the hell of it I joined in, my scream louder then everyone else's.

"One! Happy New Year!"

I heard Claire's squeal.

"YAY! AUNTY LEAH JOINED IN!!"

I was to busy kissing Jacob to notice everyone's eyes on me and I pulled back and stared into his eyes and smiled.

"I love you, Jacob."

"I love you more."

"Want to eat sweets till we get sick again?"

"Then you can vomit on Sam's head again?"

"Yes."

"Let's."

We hoped off the couch and grabbed the bag of candy and ran to my room locking the door and I threw my pillows on the floor and spilled the candy all over the floor.

"Whoever eats the most without barfing wins."

"Leah you do realize I'll win right?"

"Tch, hey as long as my barf lands on Sam's head I don't care."

"Okay, its on, beta."

"Okay, alpha."

It was on, there was A LOT of candy so we weren't gonna run out anytime soon. After awhile tough I wasn't feeling to good and Sam and Emily were about to leave so if I was going to puke I better do it. Now I ran to my window and silently opened it and he was right there and Emily was at the car putting Claire into her car seat. Then I puked and Sam was looking up this time and I got him the face and fell backwards laughing and I heard my mom yelling at me. Then I heard Paul yelling.

"DAMMIT JACOB CONTROL YOUR BETA!"

Jacob went to his window and smiled his adorable smile and yell back.

"Hey if you need to puke you gotta puke!"

He closed the window and kissed my cheek and smiled wickedly.

"Before you kiss me again use some mouth wash."

"Hey! Now that was uncalled for dog breath!"

I popped a mint into my mouth and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Better?"

"I guess."

"What are you standing there for? Kiss me."

"Wow! Leah Clearwater asking me to kiss her? I never would have dreamed of it!"

"Shut up before I go make out with Embry instead."

"No need to ask me twice."

Well for the rest of the night we ate candy and made out so I'd say it was a good way to start the New Year, don't you agree?

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

A/N: Okay done, everyone be happy I spent three hours on it, but I had a reason I was watching the Ball Drop and the party thingy after it so yeah…BYE NOW! Also HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
